


High Score

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You died.  Again.”





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #586 "fatal"

“Oh, come on!” complained Bishop, pulling off the virtual reality goggles and returning to the actual reality of the empty evidence garage. “I had him that time.”

Abby and McGee were wearing identical smirks. 

“Nope,” McGee said, cheerfully. “You died. Again.”

She scowled. “This is impossible! Why did you even program this thing?”

“New training tools,” said Abby, just as cheerfully. 

“And don’t feel bad,” McGee added. “Torres did worse.”

Bishop brightened a little. “And Gibbs?”

“Oh, he won,” said Abby.

The other woman’s expression fell again. “What, seriously?”

“High score,” said McGee. “Wanna try again?”

“Hell, yes,” said Bishop.

THE END


End file.
